Shot to The Heart
by KaitlinHale
Summary: Bella Swan does a good job of blending in with the Forks High School students. Edward Cullen is a talented hockey player that has a lot of friends in a lot of places. They have never met. That is until there is a shooting at Forks High.


**Hello everyone! Long time no see! This is a new story I've been working on for a little while that was inspired by true events at my own school this past year.**

**As always, I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a handful of Hershey's kisses that are about to be gone.**

**Oh, and review review review!**

The shot rings out, stunning everyone in the sky walk for a millisecond. But only for that millisecond is everyone frozen. Then, utter panic.

Deafening screams coming from young adults who were just trying to get to their next class, or possibly on their way to the vending machine to get a pick me up to survive their next class, or maybe on the way to the principal's office to fake sick or get the dreaded pink slip.

The shot comes somewhere from my left. In the short second that I take to collect myself, I assess that I am not injured, just shell shocked, and I realize I need to get the hell out of here before another shot comes.

Who the hell is shooting in forks, Washington? Rather than wasting my time pondering this, I make my way forward with all of the running people and try and get out of view and off the skywalk.

That is, until I see him.

I know who he is immediately. I would know that hair anywhere, even from this odd angle. I make my way over to him and am about to ask why he is on the ground rather than getting the fuck out of here, when I see it. The blood coming from his chest.

He looks up at me with a look of panic. I can't leave him. I look behind me franticly, wanting some sort of sign or direction, and see his friends running past us with no second thought of their best friend who is on the ground. Figures.

I kneel over him and cup his face.

"Edward? Edward, you need to listen to me. I know it hurts, but you need to fight through it." I try and keep my voice steady, repeating things I've seen on doctor shows and re-enactments.

He shakes his head at me. I narrow my eyes at him. "You play hockey, Edward. That is the worst sport known to mankind. It's smelly and gross and tough and you have dealt with worse things than this plenty of times. Trust me, you can do this. I'm right here with you."

I reach down and take his hand, not sure if it's weird or not, considering we aren't even friends and he probably doesn't even know me. I know him because _everyone_ knows Edward Cullen in Forks. Hell, everyone in the northwest knows Edward Cullen.

He grips my hand tight as I repeat softly to him, "I'm right here, it's going to be okay."

Whether the second part is a lie or not, the first part definitely wasn't. I am not going to leave his side until someone forces me to.

2 weeks later.

I lie awake in my bed for an hour before my alarm is supposed to go off. I turn it off before the awful noise drones through my room and deafens me unnecessarily.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, collecting myself before slowly bringing myself to a sitting position and climbing out of bed. I go to my desk chair and get the clothes I laid out there the night before; a blue and red plaid shirt and boyfriend styled jeans. I go to the closet and grab my brown lace up ankle boots and decide my outfit is complete.

I never used to be so into fashion. I don't need to have the latest trends or the most expensive things, but I don't want to dress like every other girl in forks. They all wear their Abercrombie and their Hollister. I don't want to be just another replica. I don't want to stand out, but I don't want to be one of them. If that even makes any sense.

I haven't been making a lot of sense since the shooting. Honestly, I just prefer not to think of it. The only time I do think about it is in the afternoons, but no one knows about that. No one will ever know about that. That's my little secret. _Our_little secret.

I put on a bit of mascara in the bathroom, trying to give my face a little life. It's a lost cause, so I grab my back pack in my bedroom and head downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before heading out. It's early, early enough so Charlie is at work. I'm glad. I don't want to have to face him today and deal with the awkwardness of the "first day" all over again.

I look around in our quaint little kitchen for something to eat, realizing I need to go to the grocery store. I settle on a banana since it's the only thing in the damn house that isn't rotten or half eaten by Charlie and sit down. I repeat my little mantra in my head.

"_You_ didn't get shot. You're fine. They probably don't even remember."

I know it's not true, but I tell it to my inner self anyway. In a town like forks, news from ten years ago is still fresh. My parents divorce is still a touchy subject…especially for my father. Not so much for my mother on the other hand. She's perfectly happy with her new – and young – husband Phil. I feel selfish when I think of my dislike towards my mother. It's not her fault she couldn't see me after the shooting. She was preparing for her wedding. She couldn't be away from her planning.

I bitterly swallow the last bite of my banana without really tasting it and throw away the peel in the trash. I run upstairs to brush my teeth and repeat my mantra a few times before grabbing my coat and bag and heading out into the cold. I can't put off school any longer.

**So, what did you think? Yes? No?**

**I've become a fashion nut as of late, so if you want to see what Bella was wearing this chapter or what she is going to wear in upcoming chapters and/or want spoilers, go to www(dot)KLJ1843(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Have a lovely day guys!**


End file.
